Love in a weird place
by Hiei-Youko-Fan
Summary: (InuyashaYu-yu-Hakusho x-over) When Kagome falls asleep, she has dreams about her mother torturing her and her bother, Sota. Then what happens when Kagome REALLY gets beaten up in her dream, and it hurts! Better summery inside.


**Authors note: It might be a little confusing at first, Kagome's dreaming about her life and when she was little. When her and her brother, Sota's, mom Beet them up. Then sometimes she wakes up at night, and Inuyasha, Miroku, And Shippo ask her why she's like that. As meaning sweaty and mumbling things. When they tried to wake her up, she doesn't move. Then her dream gets out of hand. Her mother really hurts Kagome and Sota IN KAGOME'S DREAM. It doesn't make sense, does it?**

* * *

**Love in a weird place**

**Chapter 1**

"No! Stop!" A girl yelled. She was 9 and had a 3-year-old brother. "STOP PLEASE!"

"Hmmm I'm enjoying this so much." Their mother said.

"Mommy No!" the boy yelled. There mother was just about to slit there throats with a knife when...

Kagome woke up startled. Shippo, Inuyasha, Sango, and Miroku were all looking at her. It was night, so she couldn't see their expressions, except Shippo's 'cause he was right in front of her. "Kagome, what's wrong?" Sango asked while walking closer to her.

"Oh, nothing." Kagome lied. She never told her friends about what had happened to her and her brother, Sota. 'I've been getting these dreams lately. What does it mean?' Kagome thought.

"Kagome, Hello, anyone in there? I asked you another question." Sango said again. Kagome didn't hear it again, so she just kept looking into space with a worried look on her face. 

"Oh, hu, what?" Kagome got out of daze.

"I said, you seem to be down, what's bothering you." She repeated.

Kagome was looking to the ground, and then she spoke. "Well, nothing never mind." And then she went back to sleep, but she didn't sleep. She couldn't. She was just thinking about what it means. She heard her friends talking.

"Every time she's like this. God damn it." Inuyasha was annoyed. "Even when she's in Kaede's hut she does this."

"Why doesn't she just tell us. It's clearly that something's wrong. She always mumbles something that none of us can hear, and she sweets." Miroku added.

"I'll tell you what, tomorrow when KAGOME AND I go to the hot springs, I'll talk to her." Sango said with yelling in Miroku's face, 'Kagome and I'.

Kagome was really sad. She wanted to tell them, badly, but something inside of her was telling her not too. She was tired, but every time she closes her eyes, her dream continues. She couldn't hold out anymore. She fell asleep. Bad idea. 

**Dream**

"AHHH!" Kagome's mom was gong to cut Kagome and Sota's throat, but Kagome pulled her brother and her away from each other. None of them got hurt. Then their dad came home. Kagome's mom quickly shoved Kagome and Sota in the basement, along with the knife and threatened them.

"If you make one sound, you will die then and there."

**Future**

"Mom stop it!!" A 16-year-old Kagome yelled. Kagome's mom was punching Kagome and her brother. "Sota, stay...behind me!" Kagome got punched in between words.

"Kagome!" Sota yelled when Kagome got knocked out. There mom was reaching Sota, but then a unconscious Kagome Pulled out her hand and tripped her mom, Even thought she was knocked out. Kagome suddenly woke up and glowed bright red. Her eyes were red to.

"Stay away from my brother you wrench." Kagome said coldly. Kagome's mom looked scared for a moment then charged right at Kagome. She flew up and backs down. The last thing she could remember, was hitting her mother, seeing the look on Sota's face, and then black.

**Real world**

Kagome was shaking really fast. Inuyasha walked up to her and shook her. Nothing happened. "KAGOME!!" Inuyasha yelled. Kagome mumbled something. 

'Not my fault.'

"What's not your fault Kagome? Kagome! Answer me!" Inuyasha yelled. 

**Dream**

"No! Really! I thought I heard something over there!" This boy yelled.

"Really Kuwabara, I think that you are just hearing things." Another guy said.

"Yea, What Kurama said." A boy said.

"Come on then, I don't want to be walking around with the stupid idiot." A short guy said.

"Oh, don't be to hard on yourself shrimp." Kuwabara said.

"Can we please just go and see what Kuwabara thought he heard?" The guy in the green suit said.

"Yea. Lets go." Kurama said. They were walking and soon they came across a girl that was on her face. She was bleeding really badly. "Oh my, Kuwabara, you were right!"

The girl was by a dirty pond. So it was easy for Kurama to wash her wounds and bandage her up. She would have died from such terrible wounds. Kurama took off his shirt and ripped it and took a strip of it and put it in the water. He washed the girls wounds and bandaged them up with the other pieces of his shirt. Unfortunately it wasn't enough.

"Kuwabara, can I have your shirt?" Kurama asked.

"Look, I know that you all think I'm cool, but taking off my shirt? That's sick."

"Kuwabara! I need your shirt to cover up the girls wounds and cuts!" Kurama added.

"Oh..." Kuwabara looked dumb for a second.

**Reality**

"Oh my god! Kagome's bleeding!" Sango yelled.

**Authors Note: So, how is it so far? What should the parings be?**

**Kagome/Inuyasha**

**Kagome/Kurama**

**Kagome/Hiei**

**Kagome/Yusuke**

**Kagome/Kuwabara**

**Kagome/Miroku**

**Sango/Miroku**

**Sango/Inuyasha**

**Sango/Kurama**

**Sango/Yusuke**

**Sango/Hiei**

**Sango/Kuwabara**

**And the boy's parings will be in the next chapter. Vote 1 PER GROUP. R&R Please!**


End file.
